Fenrir (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 06 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy VI Fenrir's first appearance is in FFVI, where his Magicite remains are obtained after Humbaba retreats following the first battle with the green giant at the ruined village of Mobliz. He is a dark gray wolf, whose Howling Moon bestows the Blink status to all allies. When summoned, he appears howling under a full white moon. Final Fantasy IX In FFIX, he is located in the Sapphire gemstone and is obtained when Eiko joins the party at the Conde Petie Mountain Path on the Outer Continent. He is an ornate violet and gray wolf with red horns, as well as spiral patterns in his fur. When summoned, he appears atop Titan's giant stone head, which emerges from the ground. In his Terrestial Rage, Titan's giant fist then smashes the enemy into the air, dealing earth damage. However, if Eiko has the Maiden's Prayer accessory equipped, Fenrir will instead appear alone and use Millennial Decay, dealing wind damage. His attack strength is related to the number of Sapphires in the player's inventory. Final Fantasy X In FFX, Fenrir is the species conquest creation for the Lupine species in the Monster Arena. Fenrir is the most powerful Lupine in the game, whose Fangs of Ruin, Fangs of Hell, and Fangs of Chaos devastate challengers. Fenrir is a small, demonic wolf with red skin showing through his brown fur, and a long, flaming tongue hanging out of his mouth. Fenrir is not available to Yuna as a summon, however. Final Fantasy XI In FFXI, Fenrir is a Terrestrial Avatar, the Guardian of the Moon, obtained from the Full Moon Fountain beneath Windurst on the Mindartia Continent. He plays a significant role in the Zilart Windurst Nation Missions and a minor role in the Chains of Promathia storyline, where he gives Esha'ntarl a vital piece of information to help combat Promathia and the Emptiness. While not an outright ally to the Five Races (especially for his imprisonment by the Tarutaru), he is the wisest of the Avatars, having knowledge of the future. Though pessimistic, believing in fate over free will, he helps the five races of Vana'diel when they show enough determination in spite of his fatalistic decrees. Final Fantasy XII Fenrir is a rank VI mark in the Behemoth family. He is a muscular white tiger, walking upright and wielding a large sword. He is involved in the hunt "God or Devil?" His bestiary description is: Being a Giant in the Form of a great white Cat, revered as a Guardian Spirit high in the snowy Crags of the Mountains far to the West. Its sharp silvery Stare robs those who face it of their Will to fight, and its vicious Claws rip through Flesh with Ease. It is called the White Tiger for its striped body, and worshipped as an Anima of the Sun. This Fenrir is based on the White Tiger of the West from Chinese constellations. See also Byakko. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Fenrir Wolves are a standard enemy in The Crystal Bearers, appearing in the snowy northern regions. Moves: "Howling Moon" EN GBA, "Moon Song" SNES/PS1- bestows Blink status on all allies (FFVI) "Terrestrial Rage"- earth-element attack on all enemies. This is actually delivered by Titan, with Fenrir atop his head. (FFXI) "Millennial Decay"- wind-element attack on all enemies, used when Eiko wears the Maiden's Prayer accessory (FFIX) "Howling Moon"- deals powerful dark-element damage to all enemies in range (FFXI) "Moonlit Charge"- deals damage and blinds one enemy (FFXI) "Crescent Fang"- deals damage and paralyzes one enemy (FFXI) "Lunar Roar"- dispels two beneficial status effects from all enemies in range (FFXI) "Lunar Cry"- reduces the enemy's Accuracy and Evasion, amount varies depending on the moon phase (FFXI) "Ecliptic Howl"- boosts Accuracy and Evasion for all allies in range by amounts which vary depending on the moon phase (FFXI) "Ecliptic Growl"- boosts the 7 primary stats for all allies in range by amounts which vary depending on the moon phase (FFXI) "Eclipse Bite"- delivers a threefold physical attack on an enemy (FFXI) "Lunar Bay"- deals darkness damage to an enemy (FFXI) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers MP+30% Level Up Bonus Teaches Warp, Banish, Stop Historical Background In Norse mythology, Fenrir (Fenrisulfr, Fenris) was a gigantic wolf, the offspring of the trickster god Loki and the giantess Angerboda (Angrboða). Fenrir was a wolf that grew stronger with each passing day. Fenrir's siblings are Jormungand and Hel. With those two having been exiled to remote regions, it was decided to keep Fenrir in Asgard. They tested out various chains on Fenrir to see if there was something to hold the mighty beast. First they tried Lœðingr (chains of iron), but they failed. Then they tried Drómi (chains of iron twice as strong as the first), but they failed too. Odin had Dwarves forge Gleipnir (Norse for "entangler"), a set of bonds resembling a silk ribbon made from the sound of a cat's footfall, a bear's nerves, thr roots of a mountain, facial hair from a woman, fish's breath, and bird spit. Fenrir had made a game out of this "see if you can break the chains" activity, so the Æsir (Norse gods) lured him to an island, Lyngvi in Lake Ámsvartnir, where they challenged him to break Gleipnir. Fenrir suspected some deception was up, so he said he would only allow himself to be bound if one of the gods places their hand in his mouth during the binding. With no god stepping forward to do this, Tyr (the god of war) volunteered. When Fenrir found he could not break the chains, he bit off Tyr's hand. Fenrir was to remain bound on that island until the end of the world. At Ragnarok, Fenrir is fated to break free from his fetters and fight with Odin. Odin will lose the battle and be devoured by Fenrir, but Odin's son Vidar (Viðarr) will kill the wolf. Fenrir has 2 offspring: Hati and Skoll. Hati would chase the Moon (Mani) around the sky, trying to devour it. Skoll would chase the Sun (Sol) around the sky, trying to devour it. Fenrir is also the name of a moon of Saturn discovered on May 4, 2005. It is a small moon, only 4km in diameter. category:Servers